


no, the man wasn't alive and you can't tell me otherwise

by specialagentrin



Series: NCIS - ficlets & drabbles [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Court Cases, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, based on a reddit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Ducky has a court case with a family who believes their dead marine son was somehow still alive on his autospy table.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Ducky Mallard
Series: NCIS - ficlets & drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	no, the man wasn't alive and you can't tell me otherwise

Ducky walked down the grand hallway, looking at the busy chatter of lawyers around him. He tipped his hat to however greeted him kindly, the smell of pumpkin spice in the hair. Someone decided to file a case against the NCIS agency, out of belief their dead marine was somehow still alive on the autopsy table.   


Not unheard of, but not uncommon either. 

He walked into the courtroom and sat besides the agency's representative, passing his most charming smile to the women. He caught the side of Gibbs, full work outfit on, sitting two rows behind him and sipping his coffee quietly. Ducky tipped his head in acknowledgement, the head agent raising his coffee in recognition. The case began when the family walked into the court, the rusty bunch of law students quieting down in the back. 

They rose and sat, the family taking the stand first. The brother and father didn't say much about their marine, but how much they missed them and adored them. The mother, on the other hand, sobbed as loudly as she possibly could, and the doctor felt a twinge of sympathy for her. Just a bit. 

They then called Dr.Mallord onto the stand, and he could catch a glimpse of Leroy grinning into his coffee. 

"Good morning, Doctor Mallard." The attorney said, and Ducky smiled at him, clasping his hands in his lap. "Let's get right into it, shall we?" 

"Of course." He responds. 

"Now, our beloved marine died because of a hammer smashed into his skull, rendering him braindead, correct?" She asks, showing him photos of the marine's dead body. Been there, seen that. 

"Yes." 

"Now, did you perform an autopsy on marine Johnathan 'Jackie' Daniels?" 

"Correct." 

She smiles. "Now, doctor, before you performed the autopsy on Mr.Daniels, did you perhaps check his pulse?" 

"No." Gasp from their family, a brighter smile on the attorney's face. Ducky held back his urge to speak out of turn. 

"Did you check for blood pressure?" 

"No." 

"Did you check for breathing?" 

"No." 

"So, is it possible for your patient to still be alive before you performed the autopsy? Or during it?" 

"No." Dr.Mallord replies, exasperated. "I'm sure you're seeing the pattern here." 

She ignores his comment, sniffles and murmurs coming from the family and students. "How could you be so sure that Mr.Daniels wasn't still alive, doctor?" 

"Because his brain was sitting on my desk inside of a jar." He remarks. 

"But the patient could have been alive, nevertheless?" The attorney shows him so useless photos of the brain inside and outside of the victim. 

"Yes, it is possible he could've been alive and practicing law, with his brain dead and outside of his skull." Ducky watches the kids start to laugh, trying to hold themselves back from jumping in their seats. The attorney is clearly humiliated, the family shocked, and Gibbs is spitting his coffee back into his cup slowly. 

"Recess!" The judge calls out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get back into the NCIS fandom. It's been my life since day 1.


End file.
